One common type of filtered water pitcher uses charcoal activated filters and includes a pitcher having an upper reservoir to which the filter is connected. The water drains through the filter by gravity into a bottom reservoir. With this type of device, the filter cartridge must be replaced when it becomes dirty. Also, the pitcher cannot be fully filled because of the upper reservoir, and because it relies upon gravity, it takes a relatively long period of time to produce a pitcher full of filtered water.